A conventional tool box is opened by sliding its cover horizontally and rotating the cover rightward or leftward so that a hand tool and a plurality of bits are taken out. However, such a taking-out way is not easy.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.